The present disclosure relates to a contact element and a multiple contact socket or assembly for connecting an electrical conductor with an electrical assembly.
For connecting electrical conductors with electrical assemblies, it is known to use contact elements having several bearing surfaces against the conductor. In this way, the current transmitted from the conductor to the electrical assembly is distributed over the several bearing surfaces and accordingly diminished at each individual bearing surface.